Coming Apart at the Dreams!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Coming Apart at the Dreams! in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: Lumiose City is under a vicious attack by the sudden appearance of destructive creeping vines everywhere along with the Space Pirate's Dinosaur army, MetalEtemon, VenomMyotismon and the Dark Masters along with their servants. An attack masterminded by Lysandre and Team Flare and the Villains using the Legendary Pokemon Zygarde, while Clemont, Bonnie and Serena and the other heroes we're heading over to Prism Tower, Ash was taken captive there. Prince Hans and the Villains reveals to Bowser and his recruits that they're Lysandre's recruits and betrays them. But Elsa's Malamar saves Bowser and his recruits from falling to their doom. And Squishy, seeing the destruction of Lumiose City, has transformed into Zygarde. Now it stands before the other Zygarde who is under Team Flare's control in order to stop this vicious rampage. (Now we go to the scene where two Zygarde come face to face) Ash Ketchum: Wow, Squishy... is Zygarde? Marcus Damon: '''Amazing! '''Tai Kamiya: Unbelievable! (Zygarde 50% form let's out a roar) Lysandre: Yes, Zygarde is the Legendary Pokémon who watches over the world, and punishes those who dare to disrupt its order. You are witnessing the rage of Zygarde as well as Team Flare, this world will start all over again! Emerl: What? Tai Kamiya: What did you say? Apocalymon: Soon enough the other Zygarde will come around to our way of thinking. Then we will turn red with rage! Ash Ketchum: No, you're wrong! Squishy would never think like that! Pikachu: Pika, pika! Mr. Ross: It's Zygarde, you little fool! Emerl: We don't care! Legendary Pokémon like Squishy would never have that kind of rage! Ash Ketchum: Alain! What's going on with all this?! Say something! Takuya Kanbara: Yeah, Alain! Explain yourself! Jessie: Look at that! At the center of the vines winding there way through Lumiose are two giant Pokémon! It is believe they are Zygarde, the Legendary Pokémon. (Squishy roars then hits Z-2 hard and crashes into the building) Bonnie: Squishy, no! Bryony: Stop getting distracted! LadyDevimon: This is no time to play a child games. Aliana: Druddigon use Dark Pulse! (Aliana's Druddigon fires Dark Pulse attack as it was about to hit the heroes, suddenly Mega Garchomp and stops the attack with her claws) Riku: Garchomp! Professor Sycamore: That was a close one! Clemont: Professor Sycamore! Serena: Mairin! Sora: Just in time! Bryony: What? I thought... Aliana: That little brat. (Suddenly, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven appear along with their Pokémon) Anna: Hey! There you guys are! Elsa: Oh, thank goodness we've found you! Kristoff: Is everyone alright? Serena: Yeah. Mairin: We're ok. (gasps) Professor, look! Fear: What in the world are those things!? Professor Sycamore: Zygarde! (Z-2 gets up and comes face to face with Squishy again) Squishy: That is enough! Now wake up! (Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Coming Apart at the Dreams! (Then Squishy and Z-2 came face to face again) Bonnie: Squishy. Zygarde! Please listen to what Squishy's telling you! (Two Zygarde roar at each other) Aliana: Mega evolved Pokemon. Piedmon: Most impressive. Bryony: Might be more of a challenge. Liepard use Shadow Claw! Blaziken Mask: Blaziken use Blaze Kick! (Liepard's Shadow Claw and Mega Blaziken's Blaze Kick collide and backs away) Clemont: Help us out, Bunnelby and Chespin! Clembot: Go Heliolisk! (Clemont's Pokeball summons Bunnelby and Chespin and Heliolisk joins in to fight) Matt Ishida: '''We'll help them. '''Flain: '''You go Matt! '''Koji Minamoto: Let's go for it! Koichi Kimura: You got it, Koji! Koji, Koichi, Tommy, J.P. & Zoe: Execute! Spirit Evolution! (Koji spirit evolves to Lobomon, Koichi spirit evolve to Loweemon, Tommy spirit evolve to Kumamon, J.P. spirit evolve to Beetlemon and Zoe spirit evolve to Kazemon) Clemont: All set? Luxray use Wild Charge! Bryony & Aliana: Dodge it! (Druddigon and Liepard dodges the Wild Charge attack) Clemont: Chespin use Pin Missile! Clembot: Heliolisk use Dragon Tail! (Chespin fires Pin Missile and Heliolisk activates Dragon Tail but Liepard and Druddigon dodges the attacks) Bryony: Now Liepard, Dark Pulse! Piedmon: Drum Sword! Puppetmon: '''Puppet Pummel! (Liepard fires Dark Pulse, Piedmon throws his Sword and Puppetmon fires Puppet Pummel) '''Clemont: Use Mud Shot! (Bunnelby fires Mud Shot and hits Dark Pulse, Lobomon fires Howling Laser hitting Puppet Pummel and Loweemon uses his staff to defend himself from the swords) Blaziken Mask: Blaziken use flamethrower! (Mega Blaziken fires Flamethrower) Aliana: Druddigon dodge and use Dragon Claw! (Druddigon dodges the Flamethrower attack and activates Dragon Claw but Mega Blaziken dodges) Matt Ishida: '''Gabumon, Let's do it! '''Ken Ichijouji: Go for it, Wormmon! (Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon and Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon as they join in to fight Team Flare and the Villains) Mairin: Serena. Did you see Alain and Ash, Emerl and Tai? They said they're going to Prism Tower. Serena: Not yet, I haven't seen them. Mairin: If something bad happened. Serena: You don't have to worry about Emerl, Tai, Alain and Ash. You know they're both strong. Elsa: She's right. Everything will be alright. (Then Mairin cries a little) Anna: Why are you crying? Mairin: I'm still so worried about Chespie too. Serena: (Gasp) Mimi Tachikawa: What? (They remember what Mairin says back then as the flashback starts) Mairin: Chespie's been asleep for quite awhile. It won't wake up. Serena: Oh, Mairin I'm so sorry. Jeri Katou: I'm sorry about Chespie too. Mairin: Don't be. It will be fine, right now Chespie's being treated at Lysandre's lab they're awesome. Serena: If there's anything we can do just let us know. We'll do whatever we can to help. (Flashback ends as Serena grabs Mairin's hand) Serena: Mairin, Chespie is at Lysandre's lab right? Mairin: Yeah, right. Mimi Tachikawa: Well, I'm going with Mairin to rescue poor Chespie. Palmon: I'm going too. Serena: Clemont? Clemont: Of course you should go. Don't worry we can handle everything around here. Take of Mairin and Chespie. Serena: Clemont, thanks. Let's go Chespie needs us. Mairin: Kay. Joe Kido: I'm staying too. Finn the Human: What? Krog: You're going too? Joe Kido: It's not safe for Serena, Mairin and Mimi to go to Lysandre's Lab all alone. Professor Sycamore: I'll go too, I got a car at the back of my lab! (Then the dark pulse attack almost hits the heroes) Bryony: I don't know what you're up to. But we will not be ignored, Liepard, shadow claw! (Liepard activates Shadow Claw but a Mud Shot stops Liepard) Stingmon: Get away from our friends! Clemont: Alright, let's go! Serena: Thanks Clemont. Professor Sycamore: '''(Returns Mega Garchomp back to her Pokeball) Blaziken Mask, take care of this! '''Blaziken Mask: Leave it to me. Joe Kido: Let's go! Gomamon: Wait up! Aliana: Well then I guess we'll just leave them to Celosia. Bryony: Then that leaves us to do our job, the way we always do. Matt Ishida: Alright, every DigiDestined you go deal with the evil Digimon. Ken, Stingmon, Koji, Koichi, MetalGarurumon, Kristoff, Sven, and I will go with Clemont and Clembot to stop the bad guys and get to Lumiose City Gym! Sora Takenouchi: Right! Biyomon: You can count on us. Elsa: Anna, come with me. We've got a friend to recruit. Anna: Ok! Elsa: Olaf, go with Bonnie and the others and help her stay in touch with Squishy. Olaf: Okie-dokie! Elsa: Alright, everyone! Let's move out! Everyone: Yeah! (Everyone goes into separate directions to do their assignments) Clemont: I remind you, you're up against the leader of the Lumiose Gym. (Then we cut to Team Rocket hiding behind the vines) James: Lysandre Labs? Meowth: Could that be the glasses gang's secret base? Jessie: Could be, we don't need glasses to look. Jeri Katou: Is it okay, That Bowser and his recruits that if we can come too? Verminious Snaptrap: Okay, sure. (Team Rocket giggles and then we cut back to the top view of the Prism Tower with our heroes and the villains) Lysandre: Alain, this is all thanks to you. Mega Evolution energy gives us power. The power to control Zygarde. (Alain, Ash, The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders, Rigby & Mordecai gasp in horror) Emerl: What?! Mordecai: Mega Evolution energy?! Prince Hans: Yes. Mr. Ross: Throughout his journey as a trainer, he has been battling various trainers that possessed Mega Rings, Key Stones, and Pokémon that can undergo Mega Evolution. King Nixel: And after winning each battle, his Mega Ring has been absorbing the energy we need to control Zygarde and conquer the world. Tai Kamiya: Wait a minute. This Mega Evolution energy is the system you guys are talking about? Lysandre: Yes. Alain, the Mega Evolution energy you gathered is proving to be quite useful in destroying this imperfect world. Just look. There is no tomorrow for this world. When the sun rises next, it will be brand new. How beautiful the end of this world is. We are truly taking the first step towards peace. Jafar: And we owe it all to you, Alain. (Alain looks down at the city in distraught. He falls to his knees and kneels down. Emerl, The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders, Rigby & Mordecai look at Alain in shock) Ash Ketchum: Alain. (Alain punches the ground) Alain: Mairin, Chespin, is this the reason why I had all those battles? All of them for this?! (Alain continues punching the ground in frustration) Grr! Grr! This! Ugh! Ugh! This! (Ash thinks for a minute) Mairin: (voiceover) You see, Chespie's been asleep for quite a while. It won't wake up. Ash Ketchum: That's it. That's why Alain did this. Lysandre: Chespie's sake, for Mairin's sake too. Your wish had pure intent. A truly noble wish indeed. (Maleficent kneels next to Alain) Maleficent: You know, Alain. Despite all of your help, we're also a little disappointed in you. Did you honestly believe that the power of Mega Evolution would save Mairin's Chespin from its coma? Did you? You've given us all that power and saved no one. (giggles) So, much for love. Mr. Ross: Oh my. (laughs) What a pity. Hades: All that hard work you've been doing for absolutely nothing. Prince Hans: (laughs) Some Kalos League Champion you've turned out to be, Alain. What a waste of absolute talent. (Lysandre and the villains laugh at Alain for his humiliation) Ash Ketchum: Knock it off! Emerl: How dare you treat Alain like this! Takato Matsuki: All Alain wanted was to help a friend and her Pokémon! Guilmon: You are a bunch of monsters! Davis Motomiya: I do not like that! Tai Kamiya: You guys make me sick! Veemon: Yeah! Me too! (Then we cut back to Professor Sycamore, Serena, Mairin, Jeri, Bowser and his Recuits, Joe, Gomamon, Mimi and Palmon running as Team Rocket appears blocking the heroes) Jessie: Hold on! What are you doing in such a dangerous place?! Mairin: We have to go to Lysandre's lab, my precious Chespie was there! James: Your just, why that's terrible! Meowth: So step on the gas! Jessie: We have to be from Lumiose City TV! Perfect timing! Where too, we'll whisk you in that news copter! Professor Sycamore: That will be a big help! Serena, Mairin, Mimi & Palmon: Thanks so much! Jessie: Thank nothing of it! Team Rocket: A friend in need, is a friend in deed! Joe Kido: Let's get moving! Francisco: Let's rock! Jeri Katou: '''Be careful Takato. (The news copter takes off) '''James: Boom yonder, here we come! Jessie: And what are we heading for?! Team Flare's secret base! Serena: Wait, what did you say? Jessie: I said, you've got flare you know in your face. (Meanwhile we cut to Philmac and Primus fighting each other) Primus: (Chuckles) Is that all you got so far?! Philmac: (Talking in his mind) Darn it, you're more stronger than I thought! Primus: You're pathetic. Philmac: No I'm not, you monster! (Primus began firing his blaster then Philmac blocks the attack with his shield) Primus: Hm... impressive, you are strong.... however... you won't last very long. Philmac: Why you!! (Philmac punches Primus and now we cut to the DigiDestined and their Digimon fighting MetalEtemon, VenomMyotismon and the Dark Masters and their army of their servants) Guardromon: Guardian Barrage! (Guardromon fires Guardian Barrage and hits four Divermon next Garudamon fires Wing Blade and hits Scorpiomon and an army of RedVegimon, MegaKabuterimon fires Horn Buster at Megadramon, MegaGargomon fights Gigadramon, Halsemon fights an army of Vilemon, Kumamon unleashes Crystal Freeze freezing an army of Garbagemon, Beetlemon fights Cherrymon and Digmon, Justimon,fiazemonghts an army of Phantomon, Bakemon and Dokugumon) Cherrymon: Cherry Blast! Beetlemon: Take this, Thunder fist! (Beetlemon uses Thunder fist and hits Cherrymon and then unleashes Lightning Blitz making Cherrymon become a fractal code) Looks like someone's hungry purification pie! And I'm just the guy to pass out the plates! (He brings out his D-Tector and purified Cherrymon) Fractal Code Digitize! (Cherrymon gets sucked in the D-Tector) LadyDevimon: Black Wing! (LadyDevimon activates Black Wing but Angewomon dodges it) Angewomon: Celestial arrow! (She fires Celestial Arrow but LadyDevimon dodges it and next Garudamon fires Wing Blade and kills Kiwimon) Thomas H. Norstein: That's it! Keep up the good work! MirageGaogamon: Howling Cannon! (MirageGaogamon activates Howling Cannon and blast the evil Digimon away) Snoof: '''Go for it! (Piedmon brings out a small white sheet) '''Kenta Kitagawa: A white flag? Kazu Shioda: Maybe that clown Digimon dude is trying to surrender to us? Sakuyamon: I don't think so, I think he's got another trick of his sleeve. Yolei Inoue: Hey! Why don't you make yourself disappear! Halsemon: Playtime is over! Piedmon: But I'm just getting started! (Piedmon throws a sheet and grows to giant size and covers Halsemon and then disappeared) Yolei Inoue: Halsemon! (Piedmon throws another sheet and covers Yolei and disappeared as well) Cody Hida: Yolei! Kazemon: Halsemon! Kumamon: What happened?! Beetlemon: I don't know?! Keenan Crier: Me don't know either?! Piedmon: Ta-daaa! Thanks for coming next show's at seven-thirty. You've been a great crowd. Goodnight! Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda: He made them all disappear! Rosemon: Well at lease he didn't saw them in half. Piedmon: You're next! (Piedmon throws the sheet as Suzie tries to run but too late it covers her completely and disappeared) MegaGargomon: Suzie! (Piedmon throws another sheet and covers MegaGargomon and disappeared as well) Antylamon: Suzie! Sakuyamon: What did you do to our friends, Piedmon?! Piedmon: I hold the keys to their existences. And I need place to put them, so I made a couple of Keychains. (He shows everyone the keychains of the DigiDestined and their Digimon he turned them) I think I'll hang these two on my backpack. Krader: What kind of sicko turns People and Digimon into keychains?! Piedmon: I'm not a sicko I'm a collector and these new items have such sentimental value to me. (He along with the other Dark Masters, VenomMyotismon and MetalEtemon are laughing evilly) Now who wants to be next? (Meanwhile we cut to the Red Zygarde unleashes Vines as the Green Zygarde uses Extremespeed to avoid getting caught as Bonnie and Dedenne watches the event) Bonnie: Squishy, I hope it hears you and your heart. (Squishy hits Z-2 and crashes every building) Bonnie: Squishy! Okay! (Now we cut to the D-Team, Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs, Diantha are fighting the red vines and the Space Pirate's dinosaur army and protecting people) Zoe Drake: Everybody get out of here! Rex Owen: Your heard Zoe! Go, go! Max Taylor: What are you waiting for go! Diantha: Hurry up! Citizen #1: Thank you Diantha! (Just then Trevor, Tierno, Shauna and Sawyer, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore arrived) Sawyer: Champion! Diantha, you've gotta let us help you please! Winnie the Pooh: Please let us help you! Tigger: Buddy Bear and the Green haired kid are right. We need to save the people! Diantha: Sawyer? Rod: Pooh Bear? Laura: I thought you guys are suppose to stay at the shelter. Shauna: We can't just stand here and watch! Tierno: Yeah, we wanna help you! Trevor: Please Diantha! Diantha: In that case. Rescuing the children and the elders that comes first. Can you bring them here? Trevor: Alright! Shauna: We'll take care of it! Tierno: Alright! Sawyer: You can count on us! (Then we cut to the news copter) James: (sings) If we take control! Jessie: '''(sings) Of the secret base! '''Meowth: (sings) Team Rocket is topping the keys the Kalos and then we'll be running the place! (Now we cut to the DigiDestined and their Digimon fighting the six evil Digimon) MetalSeadramon: River of Power! (MetalSeadramon fires River of Power as Justimon dodges the attack) Justimon: Justice Burst! (Justimon fires Justice Burst and hits MetalSeadramon in the face as the other DigiDestined runs trying to escape) Piedmon: Time for you to join your friends for a ride! (Piedmon throws a sheet turning both Kenta and MarineAngemon into keychains as well) Machinedramon: Giga Cannon! MetalEtemon: Dark Spirits Deluxe! (Two evil Digimon fire the attacks and hits Rosemon and Angewomon) Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda: Rosemon! Kari Kamiya: Angewomon no! (Piedmon throws the sheet turning Rosemon and Angewomon into keychains too) Thomas H. Norstein: We've better get away from the sheets! MirageGaogamon: Yeah! He'll turn us into Keychains one by one! Piedmon: Don't you wan to take your friend along? (Piedmon throws another sheet turning Angie, Cutemon, Jeremy, Dorulumon, Izzy, MegaKabuterimon, Cody and Digmon into Keychains as well) Kazu Shioda: He's got our friends! Piedmon: Now you see them and now you don't! There dropping like flies! Guardromon: This is bad! Kazu Shioda: (Talks in his mind) If Piedmon turns Guardromon into keychains, I'll never forgive myself! Piedmon: Hello my name is Izzy, and I'm very smart! Although I didn't know how to stop me and my friends from being made into keychains! (Laughing) I love a good puppet show! Sakuyamon: You better turn our friends back to normal right now! Puppetmon: Sorry, but he's collecting everyone is you! Piedmon: Trump Sword! (Piedmon fires Trump Sword and then we cut to Squishy gets pushed by Z-2 and crashes into a building as it charges towards Z-2 using Extremespeed) Apocalymon: Now! (Z-2 releases the vines as Squishy dodge them over and over and then at last the vines caught Squishy as we cut to Xerosic and the Villains watches Squishy gets caught) Xerosic: (laughing) It won't be long before you become us as well! Dr. Drakken: '''And you won't be able to stop us! '''Shego: '''Now, It's time take control of Z-1! '''Xehanort: '''And so you will become one of us. '''Spectre: '''Prepare the machine. '''Sheer: Yes sir. Foolscap: You got it, Boss! Gavro: Alright then. (Then we cut to top of the Prism Tower) Lysandre: So Ash. We're going to use your Bond Phenomenon in services to our new world! Ash Ketchum: Huh? King Nixel: Here is the reason why we want your Bond Phenomenon. (Flashback starts) Lysandre: Your able to gain that powerful strength without a keystone purely through your bond! When we saw that we we're thrilled! (Flashback ends) Prince Hans: Ash you have shown Lysandre there are limit possibilities with Pokémon still. And we want that power for ourselves. Mr. Ross: Now show them, if you please. Lysandre: Sure thing, go and do it. (Two flying robots flies to Ash and Greninja and releases the red beam on them much to Emerl, Alain, The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders, Rigby & Mordecai's shock in horror) Lysandre: The energy from this light is powerful enough to control Zygarde. But now Ash, now Greninja, we're also going to control your bond phenomenon! Ash Ketchum: No way! Hades: Yes way. Lysandre: From this point on. Both of you will answer to us. (Ash and Greninja feels weaker from the red beam much to his Pokémon Team's shock) Rigby: No! What are you doing to them?! Takato Matsuki: No! You have to stop this! Alain: Lysandre, please stop this! Tai Kamiya: Stop hurting our friend and his Greninja! Agumon: You make us sick! Marcus Damon: Yeah, you're hurting them! Pikachu: Pika! Pi! (Emerl growls at Lysandre and the villains) Emerl: (thinking to himself) This is absolute madness! We've got to help Ash and his Pokémon somehow! Wait a minute. That's it! (looks at Ash and starts speaking) Ash, listen to me! You must resist it! Don't let yourself and Greninja fall under Lysandre's control! You can't let this Mega Evolution energy defeat you! You're better than that! We know you can resist it because we trust you! All of us! Remember the motivation you've given us throughout our journey: Don't give up until it's over! (Ash and Greninja open their eyes, much to everyone's surprise) Ash Ketchum: Emerl's right! There's no way you're ever gonna control the two of us! Lysandre: You still don't understand. Do you, Ash? When the current world becomes a thing in the past, you two will become the chosen ones who will guide all of humanity. Takato Matsuki: No, they will not! Marcus Damon: Ash and Greninja would never serve a heartless monster like yourself, Lysandre! Tai Kamiya: And they will never be the chosen ones that would bring chaos to anyone in this world! Ash Ketchum: They're right! We're never gonna become any of that! We're not ever gonna change! Alain, we don't know what happened to you, but you've gotta stop all this now! We don't care about what you've done! We believe in the Alain we know! (Alain gasps) Emerl: He is right! Stop looking down at what you did! Who cares about all that? We trust you with all our hearts, Alain! And that kind of trust will never be broken! Ash Ketchum: We really care about this world! We care about the people and Pokémon who call this world home and you won't destroy it! No way! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts